Luv is strange!
by dragonqueenc
Summary: Me: Title say's it all! Read And Review! And come to the wedding!
1. Three simple words

Me: My first (I think) ONESHOT!

D.Wing: Is it an off thing?

Me: YES'M! It's off all my stories! It's just a little OC romance that will not even be in my other stories till later! I don't want them to be together yet, but I really wanted to make one with them together so I can do this so I will! ON WITH THE ONESHOT!

ONESHOTONESHOTONESHOTONESHOTONESHOTONESHOTONESHOTONE

(Dark Wing's P.O.V)

I was walking down the hall until I bumped into Light Wing. I felt my heart thump against my chest, beating faster and faster until it was racing. I felt sweat going down my fur and stinging my eyes as I walked on. _What's wrong with me? I've never felt this way before! Maybe Codi could help! _I thought as I raced to Codi's room.

I knocked on her door. Then I heard music coming from the other side. I snickered at the song. She was listening to "Hello" By Hawk Nelson (Me: I LUV THAT SONG!). I knocked louder. I heard the radio turn off and foot steps coming closer and then the door knob turned. "What do you want Dark Wing? Codi asked in a sweet voice.

"I...I...Need...To...To…talk" Man! That was hard! "Finally! Come in!" She instructed me. Man she's bossy! She sat on her bed and motioned me to do the same.

"Sooo what do you _need _to talk about?" She asked me. Ohh man! This is going to be hard! "Well I think I may be…sick." I replied "Uhh Huh. Sick Huh?" she asked as she raised her eye brow. Uhh Ohh! Busted! "What makes you think your…sick?" She asked me freely. She's making this harder! "Well I keep getting this feeling…My heart starts racing…I start to sweat…And I can't think right"

I waited for her answer as I watched her thinking. Her eyes widened. Well if _she_ can figure it out why can't I? "Do you know why you get these feelings?" She simply asked me. I true fully answered "No" Ok! I had a pretty good idea, but I'm not going to admit it to the world! "Who does this always…happen by? She asked me curiously. I mumbled "Light Wing" She grinned at me widely "Dark Wing! You're in Luv!" She told me…Wait! Did she say that I was in Luv?! "Me? In Luv?!" I can't be in Luv! Can I? "Dark Wing! You are! I'm Sooo proud of you!" She pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Ok…Please…let…go…of…me…can't…breath!" I said between breaths "Ohh! Sorry!" she apologized "You have to tell her!" She told me "WHAT! I can't tell her! Would if she doesn't Luv me back?" I asked her solemnly "Well you'll never found out until you try!" She told me like a moral. I walked out side and went to eat dinner.

I sat down then, Lord, Light Wing sat next to me. I started to feel in "Luv" as she sat down next to me. Codi sat down next to Brain and gave me the thumbs up sign. I finished quickly and raced to my room. I waited till every one was asleep. I snuck up to the robot's shoulder and was about to sit down, till I heard the door open. I ran to the shadows and watched. Lord! It was Light Wing! She sat down I watched the moon behind her and it made her look gorges! I watched her and she started to sing "Do you Love me." She finished and started to sing "Perfect day" by Superchick. She also finished that song. So she sang one more song "Super model" By Superchick. I sneezed and blow my cover. "Who's there?" She asked in her angelic voice, man I Luv that voice!

I stepped out of the shadows and sat down next to her. "Nice night isn't it?" I asked her "Yeah…I have a question for you" she told me "Yeah?" "Do you believe in Luv?" I can't believe she asked me that one question! "Umm…It depends, if they both Luv each other." I replied "Yeah Light Wing?" "Yeah?" "Speaking of questions I have a _big _one for you!" I told her "Yeah?" Ohh man! What have I done? "Umm I was wondering…Do…Do…You…I…I…Lu…Lu…I Luv you! I cringed my eyes closed ready for impact, yelling, any thing, but what actually happened. I felt something worm on my lips. I opened my eyes and saw her kissing me! We parted and I pulled her back in. I never felt happier in my life!

We parted after a few moments "I Luv you to!" She said to me. She yawned I we went to bed…after a goodnight kiss of coarse!

I woke up in the morning thinking that Codi's advice was good for once and went out side just as Light Wing came out. We kissed "Hey beautiful!" I said "Hey!" She said sleepily. "Come on lets go get breakfast" I said as we grabbed hands.

We entered down stairs wondering what everyone would think. We were standing at the door way and everyone was there! They all became quite as I cleared my throat. "We have an announcement!" I said "Were together!" Light Wing told them. Well she was always the one who was better with the Luv than me.

There was a giant applause from every one. Something so unexpected happened that I would have not believed it if I didn't see it! Brian grabbed Codi by the waist and kissed her! They broke apart and there eyes widened as Brian realized his secret was out and Codi realized that her secret Luv kissed her. Codi became the brave one and pulled him back in and the deepened the kiss. Another big applause came again and…dragonqueenc came in? "YES!!! FINALIY!!!" She said referring to both of us.

(Five months later)

I held the box in my hand and I put it under the table. I waited for Light Wing to come back from the bathroom as I ordered our meals at the _"bollamona" _I saw Brian and Codi enter. Ohh great! There going to see it! Light Wing came back and waved at them as they waved back. I lifted up my hand to wave back as the food came. I just noticed Brian was wearing a black tuxedo and Codi was wearing a dark blue sleeveless dress with dark blue earrings and her hair was up fancy style.

"Whoops! Dropped something!" I lied as I got on one nee; I bent down still on one nee mind you and I opened the box. I shot up quickly and asked "Light Wing will you marry me?" She gaped at the ring; it was a silver ring with black, white, and blue studs. "Yes!" She hugged me. Then our drinks came. We laughed and ate.

_**LUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUVLUV**_

Me: Ok! I have some thing to say…err…type! I fat least on person reviews and asks for me to continue I will continue, and you can be in the wedding! Just ask if you and at least three OC's can come and it will be, but not everyone can come! SO you got to be quick!


	2. The Guests Have Arrived!

Me: Let me get some thing strait here! Codi and Brian R not ROBOT MONKEYS! I spell Love LUV because Luv means U like like someone, Love means like brother and sister love! So don't flame me on that! Thank you!

_**IHAVEAGUESTRIGHTNOW!YAYILUVHAVINGGUESTS!**_

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

Dark Wing was sitting down reading a book while Light Wing was napping on her chair then it happened! (DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!) There was a small knock on the door. (RIP OFF!) Then an even bigger and louder knock come. Then an even bigger and louder knock came it sounded like a sperm whale was knocking with its tail! Dark Wing went over and answered the door.

He opened it and there stood a sky blue monkey, with dark blue out lining, a dark blue heart on its stomach, a dark blue tip on its tail, a dark blue strip down its back, and dark blue dragon wings. (YAY! The _FUN _ones have arrived!) The other monkey was the same as the first one, but its body color was brown and its other color was orange. (Other color is like the first one had Dark blue tip on the end of its tail. Just wanted to clear that up!) And the very last one was like the others except its body color was green, its other color was red, and it had a flame on its stomach instead of a heart. Wait the blue on had a dark blue chocker (Necklace) with a light blue tiger pendent.

"Dark Wing!" The Blue one said in a girlish voice "Hey D.Wing!" The brown one also said in a girly voice. "How long has it been Dark Wing?" The green one said in a guy's voice. "Hey dragon! (Blue one) Hey Samantha! (Brown one) Sup Zimner! (Do I have to type green one?)

They followed him in and sat down in one of the chairs. "So? Why are ya 'll in your robot monkey form?" D.Wing asked suspiciously. "Cuz we can!" They told him in an its-totally-obvious voice

Light Wing shifted in her chair and her eye popped open. She sat up and rubbed her eyes not from being tired, but because she can't believe what she's seeing. She was looking at dragon and Samantha's score as it went up and as the guys didn't even move. She looked at the game they were playing and saw why the girls were winning, it was Dance Dance Revolution. "Hey! Why did you not wake me up?" She asked them, they turned there heads at her and shrugged. Just then the door opened and Codi, Brian, Sammy, and John came in laughing there heads off as Sammy and John were blushing.

"Won't ask!" The three monkeys said as they tried a new song, which of coarse they didn't because L.Wing unplugged the game. Codi ran up to dragon and started squishing her to death (4got her own strength!) "Codi?" dragon asked "Yeah?" She replied "Please…Let…Go…Of…Me…Can't…Breath!" She said in-between breaths "Opps! Sorry!" She apologized "S'right" dragon said. Sammy and Samantha started to do a complicated hand shake you can't even see the hands!

They got there rooms set up and were about to go to bed as there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" dragon screamed as she neared the door. She opened it and there stood Kat and her OC Luna with suit cases. "OHH! You accepted my invitation!" dragon said "Yeah! We couldn't resist!" Kat replied. Dragon closed the door and then another knock was heard. She opened the door and appeared Empress Caroline of Tamaran with her OC's Lili, and Tiku. (OHH Great! 2 Cats! (Kat)) "Hey Cat! Hey Lili and Tiku!" dragon greeted happily. "Hey" They muttered. "Let me guess angry at Tiku talking the entire ride?" dragon asked "No! Our radio messed up and we couldn't get the stupid thing to shut up! It keeps playing Barney!" Cat replied. Dragon shuddered at the very mention of Barney. (GRRRR! I despise that!) "So! Your rooms are made, and let Tiku take them up for you!" dragon said "Got that covered!" They said as they threw their luggage at Tiku. "HEY! Why do I have to carry this?" He asked them. They just walked off toward the rooms as he tugged behind them.

Me: Sooo! There's some of the guests! And remember you can come too!

D.Wing: dragon is very sorry that this is short.

L.Wing: But she is going to update soon!

Me: And if U say Update soon as a review your just turning the song "Dancing Queen" that girls sing on in Dark wings room.

D.Wing: (Shivers)

Me: And its his and Light Wings story so think of them and please no flames!


	3. Last chance!

Me: I'm on a role!

D.Wing: Plz get on with it!

Me: Fine! I'll get on with UR Story!

Dragon was in a very bad mood today so she was on her laptop and started updating a story called Torture Time! (I really did!) Until a knock on the door came. She opened the door and almost got ran over if she didn't jump out of the way in time.

"Rover, Clover, Chelsie, Monkyluver! You got the invitation!" Dragon said getting out of her bad mood quickly. "Yep!" M.L. (Monkyluver) said "So! Your rooms are up stairs and I'll get some one to bring them up with my special call!" Dragon said happily "TIKU! AGIRL'SHERETOSEEYOU!" And she said it and Tiku was there. "Were is she?" He asked "I lied!" Dragon said and threw the luggage at him which was ten times as heave as the ones before. They walked away "Dragon? This is not funny!" He called after them.

(The next day)

The team packed up and went to a hotel and checked in waiting for the next day. But! They had time to at least go swimming at the lake! So they went.

Cat was going to be there later with Tiku and Lili. They were there and ten minuets later came Cat and Lili with Tiku on a…leash? (Cat! Use it well!) Every one but dragon was confused. "So he won't escape!" Cat explained

They spent the whole day with out problems until every on tied down Tiku on a surf board while he was asleep. They pushed him out to the lake and five minuets later he woke up and broke through the rope. He was chasing angrily after Dragon, Cat, and, and Lili. They took surf boards and swam out and played on them a while until it was time to go back. They fell asleep waiting for the next day to come!

Me: Last chase for your OC's and U to come!

D.Wing: Why U pick on Tiku?

Me: Cuz it fun! R&R!


	4. Wedding day!

Me: Hide before…BAM!!!

Sammie: (Comes through a broken door with Zimner's foot up in a breaking position) I HATE ALL YOU LOWER LIFE FORMS!!!!

Me: Before they show up.

D.Wing: A little to late for that now!

Me: Hush before I discontinue your wedding!

D.Wing: Shutting up.

Me: THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!

WEDDDINGDAY!WEDDINGDAY!WEDDINGDAY!WEDDINGDAY!WEDDINGDAY!WEDDINGDAY!

D.Wing: sat up at…6 'O' CLOCK! "OH! DANG IT!!! He shouted.

He ran to Codi's room and knocked at the door. "Coming!" She shouted. She opened the door and she had bed hair every ware! And still in her pj's! "Uhh? Codi?" Dark Wing asked. "Yeah?" She replied "its 6 'a' clock" He answered "Ohh its 6 'a' clock… (Eyes widen') 6 'A' CLOCK!" She screams. She runs to all the doors and bangs on them and every one is running around like crazy getting dressed and killing Mars and Mercury for stilling there makeup and tampering with it (The girls said that not the boys! Just had to clear that up!). "Hey? Has anyone seen Light Wing?" Dark Wing asked over the noise. Everyone's eyes opened wide at the confused monkey. "I think she went with Codi to get her stuff on!" Sammie yelled over the crowed "Yeah! I saw her go in to!" The other Sammy yelled.

All dark wing hade to do was put on a blue bow tie and say he was ready! (LUCKY!!!!!!)

"Are you sure it's good?" Light Wing keep asking "YES!" Codi said in a slightly ticked off voice. Trying to not put her hands around her inventions… "Are you sure?" "YES!" Light Wing looked in the mirror she had white laced gloves, a bouquet of blue flowers with a blue bow to keep it together, a blue tiara with a blue crass in the middle with the veal attached to it, and a joyful glint in her eyes.

Codi hadn't even got her dress on yet! She was still in her pj's! "Ok! I need to get mine on!" She said as she pushed her self into the bathroom as Light Wing keep messing with her tiara. Codi came out with purple eye shadow, red lip stick (I hate pink I can't let an OC were it!), her hair was in a long braid with a blue tiara in it, a long silky blue dress, and blue high heels. (All the bride maids were wearing the same dress) Codi and Light Wing came out as they heard the bridal march coming on.

They walked off to see every one else wearing the same dress if they were human/Sammie. Sammie was wearing blue jeans, had black skater shoes, and a brown shirt. Light Wing and Codi rolled their eyes when they saw her. The head bride's maid, Light Wave, was wearing white gloves. They got in line in this order. The flower girl Gwen in front, Then Light Wave, Codi, Lili, Sammie, Sammy, then dragon, Clover, then at last Chelsie. Light Wing didn't have a dad so Brian was in the fathers place. They headed out ad the pipe organ hit the right note.

They walked down like gliding angles, until Sammie came with her skater shoes clamping up and down! Light Wing and Brian came down and there was a tint of glow on her as they came down. They finally made it and the preacher, Jupider, started talking. Before he went to the I Do's Tiku came down with the rings. Light Wings was Gold and the dimand was in the shape of a heart with one half white another half black, the middle was blue, and in side it said Luv forever. Dark Wing's was a gold band and in side it said My Luv.

"Do you Dark Wing take Light Wing as you wife?" Jupider asked "I Do" was the reply. "And do you Light Wing take Dark Wing to be your Hudspeth?" Jupider asked "I...BEEP! BEEP!" Dark Wing shot up and he was lying next to Light wing on their hunny moon. He looked at the clock and it said 3 'O' Clock in the morning! He went back to sleep.

"I Do!" Light Wing said joyfully. "I now pronounce you Hudspeth and wife!" They kissed and there was giant clapping everywhere as they exchanged rings.

They were dancing and I shall Wright their pairs! Codi/Brian, D.Wing/L.Wing, D.Wave/L.Wave, Gibby/Jewl, Antauri/Carman, Otto/Lila, Sprx/Nava, Sammy/John, Sammie/Zimner, Chelsie/Rover, Lili/Tiku (OHH! MY! I'M SOO EVIL MUHAHAHHA! I'm kidding, but it a bit weird!)And, Planet team pairings (To long!) While dragon, Kat, Cat, M.L, and Clover were taking pictures, videoing, creating black mail. Then suddenly! D.Wing woke up and they packed up to leave after being there for 2 weeks.

They made it home and they hade to announce something big! (All the guests have left by now just to let you know!) "Every one! I'm pregnant!" L.Wing said. Gasps were every were!

Me: O.O"!

D.Wing:)!

L.Wing: YAY!!!

Me: umm….

Tiku: Don't ever, EVER make me hold luggage!

Me: (hands him a bag) HAHAHAHAHA!!!

D.Wing: (Does the Loco sign)

All: REVIEW!!!!


End file.
